Season Two
Season Two of Psych originally aired in the United States on USA Network from July 13, 2007 to February 15, 2008. It consisted of 16 episodes. James Roday, Dulé Hill, Timothy Omundson, Maggie Lawson, and Corbin Bernsen reprised their roles as the main characters, and Kirsten Nelson was elevated to the main cast as Karen Vick. James Roday portrayed Shawn Spencer, a fake psychic detective who regularly consults for the Santa Barbara Police Department. A DVD of the season was released on July 8, 2008. Production Steve Franks remained in his position of showrunner. "I Know You Know", performed by The Friendly Indians, continued to be used as the theme song, though it was modified for two episodes: "Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy", in which it was performed with a Christmas theme, and "Lights, Camera... Homicidio", in which the lyrics were sung in Spanish. Mel Damski directed three episodes for the season, while John Badham, Jason Ensler, Joanna Kerns, John Landis, Eric Laneuville, Paul Lazarus, Tim Matheson, Arlene Sanford, Oz Scott, Matt Shakman, Stephen Surjik, and Michael Zinberg directed one episode each. Steve Franks directed his first episode of the series, directing the season finale. Franks also wrote four episodes, while Andy Berman wrote three. Josh Bycel, Anupam Nigam, Saladin K. Patterson, and James Roday wrote two episodes each. Daniel Hsia, Tim Meltreger, and Tami Sagher each wrote one episode. Cast Every cast member from the end of the Season One returned, with one addition. James Roday continued to play fake psychic detective Shawn Spencer. Burton "Gus" Guster returned, portrayed by Dulé Hill. Timothy Omundson returned as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, while Maggie Lawson continued to portray Juliet O'Hara. Corbin Bernsen was kept on as Henry Spencer. This was the first season in which Kirsten Nelson received a star billing for her role as SBPD Interim Chief Karen Vick. Sage Brocklebank continued to portray Officer Buzz McNab, in 11 of the 16 episodes. Liam James was the sole actor portraying young Shawn Spencer, and Carlos McCullers II took over the role of young Gus. Phylicia Rashad made her first appearance as Winnie Guster, and Ernie Hudson made an appearance as Bill Guster. Other guest stars in the second season included John Amos, Curtis Armstrong, Obba Babatundé, Malcolm Barrett, W. Earl Brown, Matt Cedeño, Tim Curry, Cristián de la Fuente, Amanda Detmer, Gina Gershon, Philip Baker Hall, Howard Hesseman, Telma Hopkins, Katharine Isabelle, Christopher Jacot, Bianca Kajlich, Eric Keenleyside, Melanie Lynskey, Shane Meier, Alex Meneses, Brian Doyle-Murray, Dylan Neal, Amanda Pays, Lou Diamond Phillips, Saul Rubinek, Corey Sevier, Kevin Sorbo, Kerry Washington, and Calum Worthy. Episodes #American Duos #65 Million Years Off #Psy vs. Psy #Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds #And Down the Stretch Comes Murder #Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder #If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? #Rob-a-Bye Baby #Bounty Hunters! #Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy #There's Something About Mira #The Old and the Restless #Lights, Camera... Homicidio #Dis-Lodged #Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion #Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead Opening Credits 444.PNG 445.PNG 446.PNG 447.PNG 448.PNG 449.PNG 451.PNG 450.PNG 452.PNG 453.PNG 455.PNG de:Staffel_2 fr:Saison_2 Category:Seasons Category:Season Two